bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tartarus Scythe Ender/Unit Spotlight:Cardes
Leader Skill: Fair Conviction 60% boost to Def and max HP, greatly reduces BB gauge consumed during BB & damage taken boosts BB gauge and may restore HP 25-30% BB cashback, fills 4-7 BC & 25% chance to heal 25% damage Extra Skill: ''Beautiful World'' Adds Dark barrier for all allies effect to BB/SBB, probable 20% damage reduction & damage taken may slightly restore HP Activates 3000 HP barrier, 20% chance to reduce damage & 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage Brave Burst: Spinor DimensionOffense 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns Heals 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec, 50% chance to drain 4-6% damage & 180% Def Super BB: ''Dark EclipseOffense 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge and may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns 180% Def, fills 4-7 BC & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage '''Ultimate BB: ''Stellar Freeze'Offense 25 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts Def for 5 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 5 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns 35% HP, 350% Def & fills 50 BC ''Summary: The new Elimo is in global now.It is so hard to get him(unless you did the ushi method).Because of him,you can get even more buffs in your squad.The most annoying thing about getting him is Luther since he removes your buffs.Anyways, let's get on with the show. LS:10/10 His LS gives very supportive buffs.The Def and Max HP boost helps for survival.The BB gauge consumed during BB reduction helps the BB spamming with the damage boost bb gauge during battles with bc drop rate reduction and bc efficiency reduction like in Genuis's challenge and Kulyuk GGC lv.4.The probable HP restoration is unreliable since it is only 25% but it may save your life for example,your units are about to die and the enemy hit ark had the HP restoration not proc,ark would be dead and his bb got filled. ES:7/10 With the ES,Cardes gets a 3000 HP barrier buff which can defend your units for a bit and weaken damage taken.The probable 20% damage reduction is,again,unreliable since it is only 20% chance yet it can save your Cardes not die. The 25% chance to recover 20-25% damage is also unreliable since you're only going to need it if your Cardes is about to die but there is no way unless the damage reduction proc.So basically the last 2 are useless and the barrier buff is the only useful one. BB:10/10 This BB has a 420% damage multiplier.This also removes status ailments and heals for emergencies.The Def boost is 180% which can help your units survive with the 2 turns of damage mitigation. The probable(50%) HP absorbtion(4-6%) is a bit unreliable since the absorbtion is only 4-6% but you won't be needing it since your HP would be nearly full.Sooner,you can get critical/elemental negation,dark/light damage reduction and spark damage reduction to both BB/SBB to get so many defending buffs so your unit won't die so easily SBB:10/10 This SBB has a 650% damage multiplier.It negates status ailments which is useful when your enemies are able to inflict status ailments to you(lance,xie'jing,diastina).The damage taken boost bb gauge is always helpful to the bb spam.Added with Cardes's LS, he gets a total of 7-14 bc when attacked and with 20-25% cashback to help with bb spam. The slightly restores HP chance is unreliable but the restoration is good for when you have a small-ish amount of HP left. UBB:10/10 This UBB has a 1800% damage multiplier. The 35% boost to Max HP helps for survival and you get a total of 95% boost to Max HP with only Cardes.You also get critical and elemental negation to get the minimum damage from enemy attacks with the 350% boost to Def and then you'll get your damage boost bb gauge effect.He also gets the 75% mitigation for 3 turns for more survivability. SP:8/10 His SP skills are not that bad.His special type SP skills are a little bit expensive and makes the buffs you get limited.The buffs that you can get are really good and very important that the damage you get are going to be really low.With Cardes and Regil lead,you can get Def buff,Atk buff,critical/elemental/status ailment negation,BB damage up,HP absorbtion,damage taken boost bb gauge,and if with Shion,OD fill and OD gauge fill rate boost. Arena:6/10 He is only average in arena and coloseum since he doesn't have any normal attack boost or angel idol.In coloseum def side you could use him as leader for the Def and bb gauge when attack boost to kill the opponent.Furthermore,he cannot hit so hard since he only has average damage even with the higher damage multiplier. Overall:10/10 He is so useful in everything except arena.He is now the king of defense with his kit and SP skills.I recommend giving him starlight staff and resistive device with a +50% to Max HP elgif.To all players,good luck getting Cardes. Category:Blog posts